Bella Reads Twilight
by catstwilight
Summary: What if Bella read twilight before she came to forks and befriended Edward before she told him about the books. And Bella's awesome new powers with her shield also. Have fun reading! Oh and review for me! And it is my first book! And there's lemons!
1. The Books

**Sorry for the spelling if it's wrong and I don't own twilight so sorry!**

**I'm sorry my first chapter is short I'm new so respect my writing. Please!**

Bella POV

I sighed, thinking about tomorrow. Getting on a plane to forks that's cold and wet just to stay with my dad Charlie. I'm only doing this for my mother so she can be with Phil. But Phil is travel, playing baseball around the United States **(I really don't know and I really don't care if he went around the world playing baseball)** I could tell that she misses him though her eyes and Renee is sad all the time I can't help it that's why I'm going to stay with Charlie.

I could hear Renee calling me from down stairs." Bella are you ready to go to town." I ran downstairs not even thinking about my clumsiness, tripping on the last step luckily Renee caught me not with out a laugh though. I blushed dark red as I put on some sneakers I was letting her take me shopping because I really hate shopping and well she loves it.

" Ok lets go but can we go to the book store down town," I said heading out the door to the car.

* * *

We shopped for three hours.

" Mom I think that is a enough. I promise to buy clothes when I'm at forks," I promised her and I probably won't because I think this is enough for me." Think it's time to go to the book store, now," I was running out of patience and I was tired of shopping for clothes and trying all of them on.

We headed to the book shop it was only five miles from the mall. I got out of the car and went in the shop. I was looking at chapter books and my mom is looking at magazines. I was looking around on a shelf when I saw four books called _Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse,_ and _Breaking_ _Dawn_. The titles sounded interesting to me they sounded like love stories. I flipped the book Twilight over so I was looking at the back I just wanted to know about these books and Twilight was the first book of the series and read it.

**About three things I was absolutely positive.**

**First, Edward was a vampire.**

**Second, there was a part of him**

**and I didn't know how dominant **

**that part might be that thirsted for my blood.**

**And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably**

**in love with him.**

The book seemed good and it was a supernatural book about vampires they were a series so I brought them all, then at least I would have something to read on the plane.

Me and my mom got home at twelve o'clock, so I made us both lunch, so grilled cheese sandwiches. I ate quickly and without choking, I was so excited to read them all.

I went by stairs grabbed the books by them, headed up them went to my room, closed the door and jumped on the bed and started with _Twilight_ then finished with _Breaking Dawn._

* * *

Wants I started reading I just couldn't stop. Renee even had to cook us frozen pizza because she was starving but I really didn't care about food so I sat at the table and read, she didn't even say for me to put the book down to was I supposed to say," Oh I'm just reading a book about my life in the future." Yeah I started to figure out that this is my life. Which is really weird because who wrote about my life!

It was three in the morning when I finished all the books. I put my hands on my forehead, closed my eyes, and toke deep breaths thinking of what I read.

* * *

I WAS SPEECHLESS!

I already know that I'm in love Edward and I want get married to him and have his child; Renesmee. Victoria, James, and Laurent they were all a problem. I didn't worry because I'm going to make sure that I would never meet them at all because of them Edward thought vampires were dangerous for me.

Reading _Twilight,_ I loved my new family, but Rosalie will be hard to be friends with but I'll say she and Emmett can be the godparents of my child because she did always want one.

Reading _New_ _Moon,_ I cried mostly though the whole thing because he left me but at the end I was happy that he still loved me but just wanted me to be safe.

Reading _Eclipse,_ I guess I was really horny for Edward but I am marrying him but I have to wait for sex with him than. Well now I'm going to make sure that I don't have to wait to long to pop Edward's cherry.

Reading _Breaking_ Dawn, I say this one is my favorite because I have Edward's child, we get married, and I had the most amazing night ever; I had sex with Edward.

I bet he is so big, fat, long, and juicy. And his cock was all for me, gosh I'm getting so wet right now I still can't help what's going through my thoughts. And I have never thought about anyone like this but I love it. I'm going to have to take a cold shower in the morning because I know what I'm going to be dream of; Edward all naked for me of course.

I couldn't help myself I start to masturbate right on my bed and letting my mind fantasize about Edward.

_Edward and I were making out on my bed. He had one on my thigh and one on my back. I kept my hands on is abs and his hair, it was so soft. Edward licked my lips asking for entrance, I aloud it and are tongues dances together. _

I was rubbing my clit furiously my lips I a prefect 'O'. Pumping my fingers in my pussy.

_Edward rolled us so I was on the bottom and he was on top of me. He ripped of my shirt showing my black lace bra._

_" I bet your tits are just perfect as for the rest of your body," he said popping the clip of the bra. My breast popped out I was a B size which I guess was good for Edward because now he was suck them I moaned loudly._

I was close I was pumping my fingers faster than ever. " Fuck...Fuck all most there...Yeah...Yeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" My pussy clamped down on my fingers and I came hard I had to stuff my face into a pillow so Renee didn't hear me scream._  
_

I started to get really tried from masturbating but I really wanted to kept going and think of Edward and all his glory. But I went to sleep so I could be with him instead of thinking about him I could be with him and seduce him to have sex with me. Oh and I was right I dreamed of Edward and it was the most amazing thing every.

**REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE! AND I WILL KEEP WRITING! AND PROMISE TO WRITE A CHAPTER EVERY WEEK!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**FOR**

**ME**

**PLEASE!**


	2. My First Day

**Sorry for the spelling if it's wrong and I don't own twilight so sorry!**

**My second chapter I'm new so respect my writing. Please!**

_LAST TIME:_

_I could help myself I start to masturbate right on my bed and letting my mind fantasize about Edward._

_Edward and I were making out on my bed. He had one on my thigh and one on my back. I kept my hands on is abs and his hair, it was so soft. Edward licked my lips asking for entrance, I aloud it and are tongues dances together._

_I was rubbing my clit furiously my lips I a prefect 'O'. Pumping my fingers in my pussy._

_Edward rolled us so I was on the bottom and he was on top of me. He ripped of my shirt showing my black lace bra._

_" I bet your tits are just perfect as for the rest of your body," he said popping the clip of the bra. My breast popped out I was a B size which I guess was good for Edward because now he was suck them I moaned loudly._

_I was close I was pumping my fingers faster than ever. " Fuck...Fuck all most there...Yeah...Yeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" My pussy clamped down on my fingers and I came hard I had to stuff my face into a pillow so Renee didn't hear me scream.  
_

_I started to get really tried from masturbating but I really wanted to kept going and think of Edward and all his glory. But I went to sleep so I could be with him instead of thinking about him I could be with him and seduce him to have sex with me. Oh and I was right I dreamed of Edward and it was the most amazing thing every._

_NOW:_

Bella POV

I woke up excited because now I'm getting on a plane to forks and I will see if these stories are real. " Don't worry mom I want go," this time it was true I really did.

"Ok, say hi to Charlie from my," she said. Has I was going to the plane I said goodbye to the sun.

" Bye mom I love you see you soon," I said has I hugged her and got on the plane. I sat in my sit on the plane think of what I'm going to say to Edward when I see maybe _Hi I'm your mate and I love you oh and I will by caring your child _or _Hi Edward it's nice to meet you we're going to be mates, _aah I don't know what to do when I meet him. Oh my god what if he's not real but he has to because the books say I go to forks to live with Charlie and I am.

* * *

I got off the plane and it was raining, what a shocker. I saw Charlie waiting for me outside but luckily he had a umbrella because it still hate the rain. My luggage in the trunk which easily fitted but I'm scared of Alice because of when she will probably make me go shopping with her. I shuddered at that thought it really did scare me. Charlie and I got into his police car and head to forks because my plane landed in Seattle. It toke us a hour but we finally got to the house it was the same has when I saw it a couple summer a while back.

" I got you a truck it was really cheap," he said.

" Oh really well thank you," I already know what the truck looked like but I couldn't wait to see it in person. Charlie kept talk and I responded to him happily. I finally got to see it, it was old, rusty orange, and looked like it would go really slow. I loved it, all of it was me but in a car version. I got my luggage from the car and hurried in side, it was not raining which was good right now. I went up stair to my room the door was white, I opened the door and nothing has been removed from the last time I've been here. My bed style was still purple and the walls were baby blue and the floor was the some kind of wood that was dark but light dark. The two windows that faced the woods out back and the front yard.

Charlie already brought pizza so I didn't have to cook thank god because I was have thoughts of meeting the Cullens at school. We got a pepperoni pizza I guess it was ok. We finish dinner I went upstairs to up pack and Charlie went to watch the game on tonight.

" Good night sweet heart," Charlie said has he was heading upstairs has I put up the left over pizza in the fridge. Soon after I was done I went up and toke a shower. I reread chapter one in Twilight so I could refresh my memory not that I would have to but it was just for fun. It only toke me 15 minutes to read it but I tried to memorize every word of it. I went to sleep at ten o'clock, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up at seven forty-five AM. I got dress, nicely because I am going to meet the love of my life! Yeah! I silently giggled to myself. Charlie had already left for work. I got into my truck to my surprise it turned on, it only toke me 20 minutes to get to school I was already excited hopping up in my sit hopefully nobody saw.

I went to go get my schedule for my classes and there was a woman in her thirties or so asked," How may I help you?"

I said," I'm Bella Swan. I'm here for my schedule." She started digging through the file cabinets and pulled out what I believe is my schedule.

" Here you go have a nice day," she said has I walked a away with it. I headed down the halls until a boy came up to me a chess club time guy which I believe is Eric. So yeah we talked and he brought me to my class. Everything in the book was coming true.

NOW, it was lunch time I was so nervous but I walked through those doors and something hit me really hard it was lust everywhere but how could I feel it. _Isabella the new girl. I'm only going to by her friend because Mike likes her god I'm so much better than her and prettier_. Those were Jessica's thoughts but how could she think like that I guess I'm going to be sitting by myself because there is a table by the window with nobody at it so I started walking to the table I heard Jessica shout at me to sit by her but I just kept walking. _What is she doing ignoring me I'm the most popular girl in this girl and how am I going to be friends with her if she does not sit with us Mike will never notice me now?_ she thought has I sat down.

Then I saw them! The Cullens they were all beautiful Emmett, Alice, Jasper, but either Rosalie or my beautiful Edward was the most beautiful-est.

Edward was wear a tight shirt, I could even see his abs and there were six of them. Just thinking about licking them oh what about pouring chocolate syrup on them and eating it off like he was ice cream.

I suddenly was hit with the Cullens minds and this is what they thought:

_I can't wait to get home so me and Emmett can have are alone time. So he can pound me with that big thick fucking dick of his. Making him go in control, but I do not want him in me ass. _Rosalie

_Rosalie looks so hot today man just until we get home. I'm going to pound Rosa in the ass so hard, she'll the star. Emmett_

_Edward is really is going to have a fright when Bella tells him that their mates. _Alice. Wow she knows everything.

_So much lust from all this teenage boys and girls, and what, I feel frustration and confusion from Edward wonder what happening to him. _Jasper. He can feel all that I feel from these guys and mostly there is two place that I feel a lot of lust from is at Jessica because she is fantasizing about Mike. And the other I is from that Cullen table, I would say it was from Emmett and Rosalie but no the lust is coming from Edward!

_Why can't I read this girls mind. She might be hot, oh and those lips are just so plum and pink the kind that would looking beautifully on my cock deeper in her throat and my hands in her hair! Ok back on topic, of why I can't read her mind it just comes up blank. _Edward. Wow that was lovely of him to think about me in that way. And here I thought Edward would always be a gentleman.

The bell rang and it was time for biology and I was scared but only for Edward. I was walking down the halls and I think I was feel sick from these feelings so I went to the nurse's office.

" Oh what's the probable dear?" The nurse asked.

" I'm feeling sick but I think it is just these nerves that's all," I said.

" Here why don't you lay down for a few minutes. What's your class right now?"

" It's biology."

" Ok let me call Mr. Banner." It didn't take her a while but she said I had to go to class in 15 minutes. After the 15 minutes I got up and went to my locker I knew that bring a sweater was a good a idea. So I slipped it on to cover my neck, veins, and wrist. I walked into class and everybody was staring at my and Mr. Banner stop writing notes on the board.

" My name is Isabella but I like Bella," I said to him but I'm pretty sure that the whole class heard me.

" Go sit by Edward Cullen," he pointed to Edward, he was in the middle of the class room but near the windows. I went to go sit down but I grabbed the stroll and scooted it away from Edward so at least he would have a little room to breath. I could still tell he was have trouble keeping control so I started to lean the other way but the class ended the time went by so fast. He jumped out of his sit and raced out of class.

Rest of school went by fast and I knew Edward was still in the main office so I waited until he came out and when he did I looked into his mind. _Gosh her blood is so sweet I could just feel it in my mouth but her body speaks to me and I want it more than ever maybe even her blood but I'm just so confused, just keep walking._ He thought to himself. So now I know that he wants my body more than my blood well this just got interesting.

**SORRY IF THERE IS MISSPELLED WORDS OR**

** IF NOTHING MAKES SENSE IN THIS CHAPTER IT WAS BECAUSE I RUSH IT!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**FOR**

**ME**

**PLEASE!**


	3. He Talks

**Sorry for the spelling if it's wrong and I don't own twilight so sorry!**

**My third chapter I'm new so respect my writing. Please!**

**There is some lemons in this chapter hope you love it.**

_LAST TIME:_

_ Rest of school went by fast and I knew Edward was still in the main office so I waited until he came out and when he did I looked into his mind. __**Gosh her blood is so sweet I could just feel it in my mouth but her body speaks to my and I want it more than ever maybe even her blood but I'm just so confused, just keep walking**._ He thought to himself. So now I know that he wants my body more than my blood well this just got interesting.

_NOW:_

Bella POV

The past week Edward didn't show up at all but I heard in Alice's mind that he will be here on Monday. I really couldn't wait until he came back so I could hear his beautiful voice. I also started to ask Angela and Ben to sit with me at lunch instead of Jessica and her gang, they gladly said yes.

So we all sat together at lunch and when I read Jessica's mind she says I'm stealing her friends I could feel jealous and rage but I really didn't care she didn't even like Angela or Ben but I did they were real friends to me. My first week at school has been great but it would be amazing if Edward was here with his arms around me.

One day Alice winked at me while pass a hall together and she put a note on my books while I was caring them. I read the note in my next class and it said:_I know everything about the books and I bet you know I can see the future so I know you are Edward's mate. We are going to be best friends and go shopping._ I had a horrid face on my face the teacher even ask if I had to go to the nurse. But I did forget that Alice can see the future.

But today was the day it was Monday and he would be here. I got ready for school and wearing a blue blouse for him because he likes blue on me and I wore a white thin jacket, it went with it. I got to school in no time the bell ring right when I got out of my truck.

I went to all my classes and the day went really fast but it was lunch time, I was walking to the cafeteria when I heard Jessica's thoughts:_I am going to though this snow ball right at Bella this will teach her not to take my friends or my Mike._ I started to walk fast and when I heard her though the snow ball I ducked and it hit the side of the cafeteria I smirked at her because that she missed me and the look on face.

I went into the cafeteria grabbed my food and went to Ben and Angela, sat down and looked at the Cullen's table there was five people there now. I squealed in my head thank god Edward can't read my mind. Because he would have one big headache.

I was looking at all of them thinking that, that is my second family and I will love them all. I can be friends with Rosalie now because I can give her motherhood but it will be my baby she can just help. I kept looking and caught eyes with Edward they were golden honey I could just melt in them or stare at them all day._ Why can't I read her mind I thought it was going to work but it didn't. Gosh her sent is so sweet I can just taste it in my mouth, wait stay on topic will you. Maybe I can talk to her in biology class after were done with the lab. _ Edward thought that he wanted to talk to me wow. Wait here comes a vision:

_**VISION**_

_" Hello I'm Edward Cullen sorry I didn't introduce myself last week I had family business at home," Edward said, smiling his crooked smile to me that made me blush. " Your names Bella Swan."_

_" How do you know my name?" I ask._

_" Do you not like to be called Bella or would you like to be call Isabella?" He asked with a worried face._

_" No I like Bella but why did you call my that, everyone at school called me Isabella," I said._

_" I just heard it from my family when I asked what you liked to be called at school," he said looking into my eyes._

_" Oh," I muttered._

_**END OF VISION**_

Yes! I squealed mentally so no one could hear me. But the important part was he was going to talk to me with his beautiful voice. I finish my food, talked to Ben and Angela, and went into Edward's thoughts, he thought of kisses me and more but he would always tell himself to stop which made me frown with rejection.

The bell rang and it was time to go to biology. I walked fast so I could get there faster and see Edward and he would talk and think about me in class. I walked in and saw Edward already in is sit, I stared at him for a second and started to walk to my sit without tripping. Right when I sat down he spoke.

" Hello I'm Edward Cullen sorry I didn't introduce myself last week I had family business at home," Edward said, smiling his crooked smile to me that made me blush and I was because I could feel it on my cheeks. " Your names Bella Swan."

" How do you know my name?" I ask while stuttering in the sentence while looking at his perfect face and I couldn't look away. But I remember that this is the conversation I had in my vision.

" Do you not like to be called Bella or would you like to be call Isabella?" He asked with a worried face._ Why does she not like to be called Isabella I think it would be great to say while saying it in my room and with my cock buried inside of her cunt-no quit thinking like that I do not know what has gotten into me._ Edward thought, I wonder what he was going to say because like everyone knows Edward is always a gentleman.

" No I like Bella but why did you call my that, everyone at school called me Isabella," I said mostly playing with my thank god I didn't laugh.

" I just heard it from my family when I asked what you liked to be called at school," he said looking into my eyes I swear I can just see his soul because even if Edward does not believe he has a soul then he is just crazy.

" Oh," I muttered because class had started we were doing a lab and Edward pushed the microscope it me.

" Ladies first," he said in a calm velvet voice while smiling at me but I could still see the struggle of keeping his blood-lust in check maybe I should replace that blood-lust with regular lust for my heart and body, wow bold thoughts at least I'm not shy or nervous as the book me.

I remember this lab back in Arizona," Prophase," I said to him with a teasing smile on my face.

" Mind if I check," he said with the same teasing smile.

" No but do think I'm wrong or something," I said with a smirk because I know this stuff and I read it was right in a book about my life and your's.

He checked it and said," No I guess your right." We quietly laughed together. I handed him the next one and our hands touch, I felt a electric shock go all over my body it didn't hurt it felt pleasurable and I wanted to just put my hands everywhere all over is body or his hands on my body and they could go south. I smiled thinking of that but I tried to hide and it did work." Sorry," he said taking the slide but I did see him shiver and I heard his thoughts, he had felt it too but he was thinking dirty thoughts of me in his mind but I was still pleased he wanted my and loved me.

He looked at the slide and said," Anapahase." He wrote it down as he said the answer.

" May I," I said. Pushed the microscope to me. I looked and he was right dang it. I frowned," Your right slide three." He laughed a same laugh and handed me the next slide.

With that we continued and finish the assignment. My thoughts wonder into Edwards because I was sick of this silence. But I quickly found out that he was fantasizing about me in a horny way._ Bella sucking my cock gosh I bet she's good just looking at her lips._ Wow he is looking at my lips and I can seriously feel a lot of lust from Edward and he was all mine. I started to feel aroused now just from his thoughts._ I can smell her aroused, she better be thinking about me or I will kill everyone in this would to have her heart._ Edward closed his eyes and I thought it was time to speak now.

" Edward are you all right," I smiled at him. He had embarrass look on his face I looked down and their was something huge poking out of Edward's jeans. I smirked thinking that I had that effect on him.

" Yeah I'm fine it nothing just a girl on my mind," he said smile to himself but hiding it on his shoulder.

" Oh was the lucky lady," I said, I was teasing him again. He looked embarrass looking at me because I was the one he was thinking about.

" Um no one," I could just feel that lie right through his perfect mouth that I will kiss one day.

We talked more of why I came here and the weather at the beginning I giggled when I said I loved the cold. I only like his skin coldness. The bell rang and Edward ask me if he could walk me to my next class, I already know where my classes were but I said yes if I have to, he laughed at my sarcasm I let out a little giggle.

We walked down the hall and had small talk together in his mind talking to me and hearing my voice was much better than fantasizing about me. When we got to the gym he gazed deep into my eyes and said goodbye finally letting go of his gaze.

In gym we played dodge ball and I got hit a lot and when I mean a lot it just a lot, lot. I walked to my truck and when I passed Edward was laughing I guess He saw me in P.E. I frowned.

**REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE! AND I WILL KEEP WRITING!**

**AND PROMISE TO WRITE A CHAPTER EVERY WEEK!**

**SORRY IF THERE IS MISSPELLED WORDS OR**

**IF NOTHING MAKES SENSE IN THIS CHAPTER IT WAS BECAUSE I RUSH IT!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**FOR**

**ME**

**PLEASE!**


	4. The Accident

**Sorry for the spelling if it's wrong and I don't own twilight so sorry!**

**My fourth chapter I'm new so respect my writing. Please!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, but it might be a little short so don't worry!**

**And I will probably try to make a chapter every week or two chapter,**

** it kind of depends if I want to write one.**

**Oh and some lemons in this, too!**

_LAST :_

_In gym we played dodge ball and I got hit a lot and when I mean a lot it just a lot, lot. I walked to my truck and when I passed Edward was laughing I guess He saw me in P.E. I frowned._

_NOW:_

Bella's POV

Tomorrow was going to be the accident and have been having a vision about it. The vision if it happens my life will be going by the books. Oh and I do not want my life to be a book.

**_VISION_**

_I was in the parking lot waiting by my truck for the bell not even thinking of the van that was going to hit me. It was only five minutes and then I heard a screech sound I wasn't thinking it was coming to me and I was frozen in shock. Everything went so fast my mind didn't come to think it was Tyler's van that was going to hit me._

_Then there was a smashes and glass fell to the hard concrete. I fell on the ground with something cold and hard touching my vision was blurring but cleared in the matter in no time and I looked up to find Edward holding my legs and have his chest on mine, breathing slowly. _

_We went to the hospital all three of us, me and Edward fought. Then in a few weeks he doesn't talk to me and my life was going by the book._

**_END OF VISION_**

Today is the accident with Tyler's van. I was nervous but I did find out how to use my shield and I had my plan all planned out it was perfect. So here's the plan I acted like I can't move because I'm frozen in fear but I will use my shield to jump out of the way, my plan was going to be perfect.

I got in the truck and went to school and parked in the space yesterday and waited for Tyler's van to run into my truck. I was turned around facing my truck when I heard a screeching sound and turned around and saw the van.

It was coming straight for me I waited for a while and I saw the horror on Edward's face. _I have to safe her I can't let her die I love her._ Edward thought, oh no Edward is going to safe me I quickly jumped using my shield has a soft landing.

Tyler crashed into my truck and flipped over. It was chaos everybody was screaming and panicking they run to me or Tyler, checking if we were all right.

After someone called the hospital the ambulance arrived in five minutes and got Tyler out of the van and toke him to the hospital everybody went so they could get out of school.

I stayed at school, sat down on a bench and read _Wuthering Heights_ again, then I felt Edward's presents.

" Bella, why are you not at the hospital mostly half of the school is there," his smooth velvet voice said as he sat down across from me. I smiled at him,l Edward was thinking that if his family was gone he could talk to me without them knowing.

" Hey Edward what are doing here and where is your family," I ask as I put my but down.

" My family is at home pretending to be at the hospital for 'Tyler's safety'," he used his hands to quot 'Tyler's safety'. Though his family thought of a free day off of school, will I just almost got ran over by a van.

Edward started speaking which interrupted my thoughts but it was his sexy voice of his and I could hear him talk all day however Edward was sexy all the time," You're reading _Wuthering Heights_ a classic right," I could tell he didn't like the book of how he said his words.

" Yeah it's my favorite book, do you like the book or any other classics," I said.

" For the first question no and the second yes I do like classic expect _Wuthering Heights_," he said with a worried smile: _I hope she's not mad at me for not liking her favorite book, and the dance is come up if Bella will-_. No just no, I can't dance and why would he be thinking like that. I will not repeat will not go to a dance it is just not me okay.

" Okay." I just wanted to change the the subject," So where is your family at and why aren't you with them."

" Why do you not want me here," he said with a teasing smile and thought: _Man I if Bella said she wanted me right now right here I would probably ripe her clothes right off and take on this picnic table, she would be so warm and tight. Okay getting a little head of myself god I'm so hard it feels like my jeans are going to burst right open._

Well I know now that I should not say I want him cause I don't want my virginity taken away on a picnic table and I might of giggled out loud just a second ago and Edward looked at me curiously in away.

" I did you giggle what was funny," he said so clueless, but looking in my eyes for the answer.

" It's nothing just thinking of something." I smiled at him.

" Well do you want to tell me what you were thinking," he was trying to compel me to tell him my thoughts cause he had his sexy crocked smile on his face and his voice was smooth, the voice I want to here when his cock is deeper inside of me never stopping until I came.

I just nodded teasing him for trying to compel me to really telling him my thoughts I got up and leaned over and whispered in his ear," I'm thinking of what I should read my favorite book or not which is _Wuthering Heights." _

Got up and grabbed my book-bag and the bell rang. I went to my next class and looked over my should and smiled at Edward's face as he looked shocked.

I just kept walking to class and shaking my hips just a bit._ She's shaking her ass at me if the was in my face I would have just put my cock deeper in that pussy of hers and make her scream my name and my name only._ Edward is getting possessive and I like it.

Just for more of his attach-en I pretended that I dropped my bag on accident and bent down with my ass in the air. _I can't take it more I have to get out of here or I will slap that lovely ass of hers until it's as red as her blush._ I blushed because then my ass will be red as a tomato. But having his hands on my ass would be wonderful, just imagining hands moving around to my pussy his two fingers knuckle deep.

I felt a hand on my low back as it slid high, it had shock to it so I know it was Edward.

" I think you dropped this," he said in husky voice his lips were in that crooked smile on his lips and dark color in eyes. Oh no Edward can smell me being aroused. I smiled at so everything was normal. And grabbed my backpack from while make our hands touched and I saw him shiver, it made my smile widen.

" Thanks Edward I think I would have broken my back," I joked with I giggled while he laughed so beautiful. " I have to go to class but I'll see you around."

" Yeah you will," he said as he walked closer to me but I didn't back up I held my ground. Edward was taller than me so he had his head leaning over mine.

_His hands slid low on to my butt. He kept one hand on my ass and the other went to the top of the front of my jeans, he unbutton and unzipped them I was so dazed I wasn't think and let it all happen. He slid them above my knees and did the same with my lace panties. He let go of our gaze and started to kiss down my cheek to my neck. I was wearing a button blouse while kiss and sucking on my neck, he put his on the top of my blouse and ripped it right open sending the buttons flying. My pale blue lace bra popped out. He sat down on a bench beside and sat me on his lap with my legs on top of his. Edward put his hands on my bra clip and clipped it sending my breast out_

_" My my what do we have here," Edward opened his eyes and stop sucking on my neck and resting his hands on my breast." What sizes are this," he said putting them in his hands rolling them in his hands._

_" There double B's," I moaned out as he pinched my nipples. His left hand, left my breast and went down to my stomach and low. I kept pant and moan as hand reached my pussy lips. Rubbed his hand on them and brought his fingers closer to my mouth._

_" Suck," he order, I opened my mouth and put his fingers in my mouth. I rolled them on my tongue, Edward toke them out of my mouth and went back to my pussy. I was so wet I don't know why he would have my mouth wet them. He touched my clit putting pressure on it I moaned leaning back into Edward rubbing my ass on Edward's now harden cock. He put his two fingers slowly into me and_-

" Bella are you all right," someone said in a velvet voice, wait that's Edward voice. I opened my eyes to see Edward looking worried but he wasn't above me any more. I was sad because it was just my fantasize about us together.

" Yeah I'm fine just fine," I had my head down. I felt Edward's hand slide under my chin and lift it up. I smiled.

" Good there's that smile. Do you want me to walk you to your next class," I giggled and nodded." How about we sit by each other at lunch because my family isn't here."

The rest of the day Edward walked me to my every class and we sat at lunch together, talked about my favorite things and Edward's.I didn't have any more fantasize about him which in my case was good and bad because I wanted it to be real and Edward did look like he was going to bury his cock in my pussy and never stop. So today was a good day and I loved all the time Edward and I spent together.

**REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE! AND I WILL KEEP WRITING!**

**SORRY BUT WHEN I PUT THIS ON LAST TIME I WASN'T FINISHED BUT NOW I AM!**

** I AT LEAST WANT 30 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY PLEASE!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**FOR**

**ME!**


	5. Invitations

**Sorry for the spelling if it's wrong and I don't own twilight so sorry!**

**My fiftieth chapter I'm new so respect my writing. Please!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, but it might be a little short so don't worry!**

**And I will probably try to make a chapter every week or two chapter,**

**it kind of depends if I want to write one.**

**Oh and some lemons in this, too!**

_LAST :_

_" Suck," he order, I opened my mouth and put his fingers in my mouth. I rolled them on my tongue, Edward toke them out of my mouth and went back to my pussy. I was so wet I don't know why he would have my mouth wet them. He touched my clit putting pressure on it I moaned leaning back into Edward rubbing my ass on Edward's now harden cock. He put his two fingers slowly into me and_-

_" Bella are you all right," someone said in a velvet voice, wait that's Edward voice. I opened my eyes to see Edward looking worried but he wasn't above me any more. I was sad because it was just my fantasize about us together._

_" Yeah I'm fine just fine," I had my head down. I felt Edward's hand slide under my chin and lift it up. I smiled._

_" Good there's that smile. Do you want me to walk you to your next class," I giggled and nodded." How about we sit by each other at lunch because my family isn't here."_

_The rest of the day Edward walked me to my every class and we sat at lunch together, talked about my favorite things and Edward's.I didn't have any more fantasize about him which in my case was good and bad because I wanted it to be real and Edward did look like he was going to bury his cock in my pussy and never stop. So today was a good day and I loved all the time Edward and I spent together._

_NOW:_

Bella's POV

For the past week Edward and I have been talking. Thank god that van did not hit me because he wouldn't have been talking to me or walking to me class with me. Edward would always be asking me question what were my favorite flowers, I would always joke with him a lot.

I think are relationship has been moving forward, Edward would always slip his hand in mine and smile, the things seem insistent but if you can here his thoughts they're not even close to insistent.

Edward would always think of how he can put my hands under are table to stroke his cock without me noticing. I would giggle when he thought I wouldn't noticing that my hand would be doing that to his cock but secretly I wouldn't mind.

* * *

The next next week the dance is coming up. I think I might go but only if I went with Edward and just like the books it is a girls choice dance so I have to ask him.

I have been having Mike's thoughts yelling in my head saying that I was going to ask him because he thinks he is so much better than Edward which he's not. It was lunch and Ben was sick so it was just me and Angela. She was being quiet eating her food however I didn't mind the quiet because the whole cafeteria was filled with noise, I was looking at the Cullen's table when I caught eyes with Edward. His eyes were beautiful. I could hear Angela was knocking me out of my thoughts with her question.

" Do you think I should ask Ben to the dance when he comes back to school," Angela said blushing and trying to hide her face in her arms. They are just perfect together!

" Yes Angela you should ask him because you are beautiful, smart, and a strong woman," I rested my hands on her's as I said what I said.

" Thanks Bella I should. So who are you going to take," she said to me, I saw her glance at Edward and I knew what she was taking about now.

" I don't know if I want to go but maybe if I ask the right person," now I hid my head as she giggles it's like she knows I have a crush on Edward and want to fuck him too.

After Angela had her laugh she went back to eating. Then I felt eyes on my back they weren't Edward's because he is in front of me looking at my breast. The person was Mike I haven't even talked to him at all and I'm lucky because all that he wants from me is sex, only Edward can have sex with me.

I felt a hand on my should and a some thoughts: _Of course Bella would want to go with me to the dance she's probably just shy to ask me herself then we can have dessert at my house with chocolate syrup on Bella's tits-_ no, just no, I'm in love with Edward and Mike is puke on top of puke. And only Edward can touch my tits.

I could hear Edward's growl from all the way over here and his thoughts,_ I'm going to kill Mike if he thinks my Bella will go to that dance with him and her tits are only for me and I can't wait to have my tongue all over a nipples._ See even Edward agrees with me my tits are his tits.

I slapped Mike's hand that was on my shoulder." Ow! Oh Bella, hi," Mike pulled his hand off my shoulder and hesitated to ask me a question. " So Bella I was wonder if you would like to go to the dance with me," he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

" Mike lets get one thing straight I will never like you or love you. I love someone else, and if you ever ask me or think of asking me out I will hurt you. And that is a threat," I yelled right in his face also grabbing every ones attachen. " And isn't a girl choice and I could have swore that Jessica asked you, I guess she's the second choice if I didn't say yes."

I could see the hurt and shock in his eyes and in his voice. " You could have just said no," he said with his down then walking away slowly.

I sat back down in my sit. " Wow you really don't like Mike, do you," Angela said as I shake my head no and we laugh and then lunch went pretty quick and I found out that Edward likes when I get angry he thinks it's kind of hot for him. I can feel his lust from my table. He was even thinking of how he was going to get me to go to the janitor's closet with him.

I probably would love to suck his cock but I can't yet. And all this thoughts all driving him crazy and Edward just wants to come over here and thrust his fat meaty dick in my soaking wet cunt which made me get really hot and wet. Edward even looked like he was go to do that now.

The bell rang and it was time for biology. I was walk down the halls and I heard Tyler's and Eric's thoughts saying that they're going to ask me to the dance. I gave them both a glare and they rethought their decision to asking me out.

I got to class and Edward was in his regular sit right next to mine. Mr. Banner said we were going to watch a tape today about something I really don't care about. But Edward was staring at me the whole time. I was going to have fun with him after class.

Edward's POV

**( I just want to try Edward's POV cause I might do some of Edward's POV in my next chapter)**

Just today Bella at lunch yelled at Mike that she loved someone else which I kind of hope it's me. Her yelling made me get so turned on I could hear Jasper telling me to quit it with my lust because he's probably gone fuck Alice right in front of everyone. Alice has been off and hiding her thoughts from me since I came back. All I now is that ever since Bella came to school my throat and penis have been painfully hurting like hell.

I was in biology and I guess we were suppose to watching a tape about something but I was stare at Bella she was so fucking hot, man now my dick was hard only if her hand can slip of the table and rub on it. Bella's tits were big but not to big just my size.

Of all of class I was staring at Bella's breast. Then the lights turned on and I didn't even move from my sit even when the bell ranged but I did after a while I started to walk to the door but notice Bella in the room because I could still smell her.

" Edward wait," she said as she got in front of me and closed the door not even the teacher was in here. I was nervous something could happen right now, either I suck Bella's blood out of her body or I fuck her senseless.

" Um, yes Bella what do you want?" I asked but she came close I backed up until my back was up to the board. Bella put her hands on my chest and leans up to my ear.

" Oh, Edward I want you," she breaths in my ear, sending a shiver down my back. I stand frozen as she unbottoms my shirt and I feel the warm air hit my chest.

" Bella, what are you do-," I yelped as she slide her hands to my butt.

" Oh Edward I know you want me, so I'm just going to give you something

," she kissed down my open chest but I loved it and the bad thing is I just couldn't stop what she was doing. Then I Bella got to the top of my jeans.

" Bella what are you going to give meeee-," I almost shrieked as her hand slide around my dick and i sucked in a breath. Bella pulled down my pants to my knees and my boxers, too. My cock sprang forward right at her and I wasn't going to stop her, my dick was painfully hurting now and wanted attachen.

" Well what do we have here," I whimpered as she ran her fingers on the base of it.

" Please Bella suck my fucking cock," I was begging her to do this for me.

" Ok since you said please," she slide down on her knees and kiss the head of my cock licking the precum on my cock. Her tongue was nice and warm I put my hand on the back of her head. She some how got the message that I want her to put it in her mouth.

" Bella...feel so good...don't stop," it felt so good I was leaning on the board in pleasure she only could fit four inches of my cock since it was ten inches long and three inches thick but she was rolling my balls in her hand. Bella could sure bring the teenager out of me and suck a good ten inch cock.

I could feel my balls tightening and I could feel my self coming soon.

" Come for me Edward," she was rubbing my cock up and down and sucked hard on the head.

" Bella I'mmmmmmmmmm," I though my head and saw stars. I came hard in Bella's mouth I saw her gulp it down (when my vision came back). My dick lipped down and me and Bella breathed heavily. Bella got up and we looked straight into each others eyes.

Bella licked her lips staring at me hungrily. " Wow that was delicious," she says I grab my pants and boxers and pulled them up and grabbed her ass and pulled her towards me.

" I bet it was because it was my cum," I growled at her I bent down and licked her neck.

My hunger for her blood went more to her body, I was sucking and kiss up neck as she moaned.

" Edward, that feels so good. Oh Edward kiss me," she said has she jumps in my arms and we started to make out. Our tongues intertwined together, she tasted so sweet like her blood probably.

I had one hand on Bella's neck and one on her ass. Her hands were in my hair. Our mouths seem to just never let go, well until she needs to breaths. I kiss down her cheek to her throat and lick, suck, and kiss it everywhere. Every minute I spent with Bella or did with her I didn't regret because I wanted it for a long time now.

The bell rang and that what pulled us apart and it was the signal that school was over and that we spent a whole hour of class in the biology room. I looked at Bella, her lips were red and puffy, her hair was a bet mess when my hand was tangled in it a while ago. Bella's shirt was pushed up to her breast.

" Wow!" I say because I was really speechless and Bella was a great kisser.

" I know Edward I have to go I'll see you later," she said grabbing her bag and came up to me and pecked my lips and walk to the class room door and turned around.

" Oh Edward would you like to go to the dance with me," I nodded softly at her question and she walked out of the room. Oh man what has happened to me I have to see her tonight even if she's asleep. I thought to myself.

**REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE! AND I WILL KEEP WRITING!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER IT HAD MORE LEMONS!**

**REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY PLEASE!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**FOR**

**ME!**


	6. Midnight Part 1

**Sorry for the spelling if it's wrong and I don't own twilight so sorry!**

**My sixth chapter I'm new so respect my writing. Please!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, but it might be a little short so don't worry!**

**And I will probably try to make a chapter every week or two chapter,**

**it kind of depends if I want to write one.**

**Bella and Edward have sex in this chapter.**

_Last:_

_The bell rang and that what pulled us apart and it was the signal that school was over and that we spent a whole hour of class in the biology room. I looked at Bella, her lips were red and puffy, her hair was a bet mess when my hand was tangled in it a while ago. Bella's shirt was pushed up to her breast._

_" Wow!" I say because I was really speechless and Bella was a great kisser._

_" I know Edward I have to go I'll see you later," she said grabbing her bag and came up to me and pecked my lips and walk to the class room door and turned around._

_" Oh Edward would you like to go to the dance with me," I nodded softly at her question and she walked out of the room. Oh man what has happened to me I have to see her tonight even if she's asleep. I thought to myself._

_Now:_

Bella's POV

I was walking out of the biology, leaving Edward speechless but I have to prepare myself for tonight. I have to work on my acting skills for Edward because I really want to tell Edward that I love him and I know that his a vampire.

Gosh back in biology was amazing. His dick was ten inches long and three thick! Man I'm gonna cum in my panties.

Since I heard Edward thoughts, _Oh man what has happened to me I have to see her tonight even if she's asleep,_ I silently squealed in my head.

I was thinking that I should go shopping to Victoria Secrets, to buy some lingerie for tonight with Edward. I probably was going to any way.

So now I'm heading to Port Angeles to go to Victoria Secrets.

When I finally found the mall, I parked in the parking lot. And I went in.

Everything was sexy, I know that Edward is going to fuck me wildly.

After looking and looking I pick five crotch-less panties, some more lace bras, and a night gown that had a crotch-less panties, lace fabricate on my stomach, and last the bra part of it made my tits look big and beautiful.

This is what I'm going to wear for Edward tonight.

After I bought all of my stuff, I started to head home.

I sat my bag in the back of my closet.

So Charlie wouldn't see them. It was seven o'clock so I went down stairs to start cooking.

I was going to cook Charlie something that was maybe going to make him fall asleep faster.

I cooked some beef stew and when I was finished I heard Dad's cruiser come in the driver way.

Charlie was putting up his jacket and gun.

" Something smells good what is it," he said sniffing the steam in the air.

" I'm making beef stew I hope you like it,"

" I probably will," he smiled at me sitting at the table.

The food was done and me and Charlie ate in silence. It was eight-thirty when we were done and Charlie said he was going to go to bed and I said that I was going to take a shower and get ready for bed.

Charlie and I headed up stairs I striped my clothes and got in the shower. Washed my body and hair with strawberry scented and shaved my legs.

I dried myself and put on my night gown that I bought today.

I turned of my lamp by my bed and pretended to fall asleep.

Edward's POV

It was nine o'clock and I hunted the last hours ago. It was time for me to see MY Bella, the beauty that suck my cock today and left my self embarrassed in front of my family because some how I was still horny for her.

But now I was going to watch her sleep and tomorrow I will tease till she gets down on her knees to beg me to let her come.

I was finally I was at her window and Charlie was fast asleep catching fish but never could. I headed up to her window pulled it up slowly and got in the room where I see my angel sleep wonderfully.

She looked peaceful.

" Edward," she moaned.

Oh no, she knows I'm here but her eyes are closed. Oh she's sleep talking, I silently laughed to myself. Bella started to stir in her sleep and she was muttering hot in her sleep and pushed the covers down to her stomach. I was in shock of what she was wearing she was in a sexy night gown.

Her breast were pushed up and I could barely see that she had on crotch-less panties. The lust darkened in my eyes I know what I was going to do now and I was not going to back out of it.

Soon I started to walk to her bed but I froze when her eyes fluttered opened and the stared right into mine.

I was right at the edge of her bed when she got on knees and started to kiss me. I was in shocked that she was kissing me right in her own house.

Soon after I didn't reacted she stop and looked into my eyes.

" Edward I love you please make love to me." Her words shocked me too. I did and didn't want to make love to her because I was scared that I would hurt her but it would be everything I have wanted since she moved here.

I started to kiss her back and she opened her mouth when I skimmed my tongue on her bottom lip. Our tongues intertwined and I ran it on her teeth and I made sure that she didn't lick my venom teeth

I could feel Bella's hand on my neck start to go down to my chest and then to my abs. She pulled my shirt over them, we broke our kiss and I went to her neck and started to kiss below her ear.

Bella moaned loudly. " Shhh, love, or we're going to get caught," I said to her in a hushing voice and she giggled at me.

" Sorry it feels so good I can't help it. Now lets take this off," she said tugging at my shirt so I pulled it over my head then I climbed on the bed with Bella under me and started to kiss her again.

Our tongues battled for dominates, and of course I won. We started grinding on each other, her heating core rubbing against my cock was amazing. We just keep dry hump each other wildly.

I couldn't take that she had clothes on so I ripped off her nighty, which meant that now she was naked. I stop kiss her for two reasons because she had to breath and I wanted to see her nude body.

This was the first time I have ever seen Bella's body unclothe. Her breast were not big but not to small, her nipples were pebbles and poking out. Her cunt was wet and hairless, she must have wax.

When I looked back at her face she was blush bright red.

" Your fucking beautiful," I said to her lovingly. Bella smiled at me she was the most beautiful thing I have seen.

" Edward please I want you so bad," I can tell that she wants me her arouse is strong. " You have to much clothes on take them off now," she said demanding, and then some how she got the strength to push me on my back.

Bella got on top of me and sat on my stomach. " God Edward, you are so hot lets take off your pants so your cock can get some fresh air," she said in a pant and a smirk.

Then Bella unzipped my jeans and push them down with my boxers. My dick standed proud and strong ready to fuck a pussy.

" Man, I remember when I had this in my mouth don't you," she said stroking my dick. I moaned and lean my head back into the pillows.

" Bella that felt so good, but now I feels amazing," I panted/moaned out. she started to lick the heat of it, but then she leaned over and took her tits and rubbed them up and down on me.

" Bella that feels so good... keep going please," I moaned. Bella was sitting on my leg and humping it, you could feel that she was really wet and it was all for me.

I lean up and toke Bella's breast off my dick and I replace it with her mouth with one hand on her head and the other folding her tits and pinching her nipples.

I toke my hand off her head because she already had me in her throat. So I pick up her and put her ass right next to my body and started to finger her pussy it was soaked.

I couldn't take this much lust I want to be in her now. I lifted Bella's head up and crashed my lips to hers and had a sloppy kiss with her and Bella kept rolling my balls in hand which felt great.

" Bella I need to be in you now, I can't to this much feels I feel for you anymore, please Bella," I pleaded to her.

" I agree with you Edward take me now make me yours," Bella said moaning on my fingers that were still in her as far as they can go in that cunt.

With that she got to her pillows and laid her head down, she spreaded her legs. I got on top of her on my knees and my hands on the side of her head.

I lined up my cock teasing her clit, Bella moaned. I entered her and she was warm and tight. I hit her hymen and stopped.

" Do it fast I just want the pain to go away, okay," Bella said brought her hand to my check and lean up and peck my lips. I loved her so much but I still didn't want to hurt her.

I did what she told me to do and went through her hymen fast. I saw the pain on Bella's face and I felt guilty because she was so tight and warm, I was in pleasure and she's not.

That's when I smelled something sweet and I saw Bella in pleasure rocking her hips on mine. The sweet smell was Bella's blood when a she lost her virginity to me, and the smell overwhelmed me and I started to thrust in and out of her fast and hard.

Bella moaned loudly. The smell of blood faded but not my thrusts they went harder and faster.

" Edward...Edward...harder...faster...deeper...PLEASE," Bella panted loudly out lucky Charlie is a deeper sleeper or he would probably hear us because of Bella's moaning and panting.

But I did what she asked and started to just pound in her I didn't care that she was human and I was a strong and fast vampire I just wanted her and all of her.

I could feel Bella getting ready to came and hard at that she clamped down hard on my dick and I kissed her to keep quiet and she cums all over the bed sheet, her thighs, my dick, and my stomach. Boy she can cum hard and everywhere.

I came in her a few thrust after Bella came. I rolled off of Bella and right be side her. Bella still looked refresh and still ready to fuck my cock.

" Want to go for a another round," she said, I nodded yes. Bella giggled and hoped on my dick. Yep this night is my most happiest night of my life and it just began.

**REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE! AND I WILL KEEP WRITING!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER IT HAD MORE LEMONS!**

**REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY PLEASE!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**FOR**

**ME!**


End file.
